1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bendable flexible wiring board and its manufacturing method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2005-322878, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2006-128360 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2005-311244 disclose wiring boards having a rigid part and a flexible part. The entire content of each of these publications is incorporated herein by reference. Despite the technologies in these publications, there remains a demand for a flexible wiring board which offers higher reliability, especially higher connection reliability, and which is also easy to manufacture at low cost.